User talk:VegasFox
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Secret Gardens Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Um i think my pokemon is.....Chimchar Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 01:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No........I just chose that species because I became one in the games.Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I got Sassy, so I'm a Riolu.Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Can I be an admin? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Sucked_In:_Pokemon_Snakewood. Wanna join? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 02:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, what do I do with my character? Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 16:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, my pokemon turned out to be Cyndaquil, but can I be Mudkip instead? Runner VS Shadow 21:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hate to be a bother, but are we able to make character pages now? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 01:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, is there anything that I can help you with? E.g Creating categories, answering questions, etc, etc. Thanks for answering. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 01:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Any specific categories or pages that need creating? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) My pokemon is called Whip the Snivy who is a snivy (lawl), the personality that I originaly got was relaxed, my "apprentice" could be Aura the Riolu (BlurayOrignals character and I don't really know if I could consider him one) and this is his first form. The only attire he wears is a dark blue scarf and that is really all, he is thinking of join the 'Born Light' with Aura and that's it really. I'm in the process of making his page as I type. If there is anything else that you need, just ask. :) Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it means a lot, since this is my first pokemon article. :D Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 02:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vegas, it's Draon. Omega said I can request a pokemon change. I'm supposed to be Charmander, but I wanted to know if I could change to a Turtwig instead? [[User:Draon029|'Next time you see me']][[User Talk:Draon029|'...']][[User blog:Draon029|'I just might not be there.']] 03:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sorry to be a pain, but if my memory serves me right, I thought that there was a poke-bank and Item-storage of some sorts in the games. If you already was planing to do this, then ignore this. Thanks. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 10:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) vegas, can i create a guildmaster? Runner VS Shadow 20:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) oh wait, nvm my earlier post, i hadnt read the rules for the guildmasters, sorry Runner VS Shadow 20:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) But......I dun wanna be Phanpy......But I dun know who I DO want to be.....Any suggestions? I am Zero--the Hidden Path 22:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hey, i kinda need help with mine and kayt's team Runner VS Shadow 22:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) well im actaully wondering about the layout, =P like listing whos on the team, any specific thing for that? Runner VS Shadow 22:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ok nvm that, since kayt already got it........ XD sorry to waiste your time Runner VS Shadow 22:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Vegas, nice wiki! BlurayOriginals 23:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem. BlurayOriginals 23:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I wanna be a Shinx, actually. May I be Shinx? I am Zero--the Hidden Path 23:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hullo Vegas, I was wondering if I was able to make a team discussion page with Bluray and Rapid? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 00:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, Rapid, Bluray and I wanted to discuss somethings, but his computer (Rapid's) can't load the chat, I was also thinking that it would also be the team main page, with items stored away, total poke points and other stuff as well as conversation, training and the like. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 00:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) K then. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 00:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. It seems the newest policy contradicts what I've got for my character, Stroke the Growlithe. The policy states that new characters should be around levels 5-9, and that in order to make a character above that one needs special permission. I've currently got my character set at level 20. This is a result of him waiting to join up with a guild until he his family his father believed he was ready. Because of his *''ahem''* "dysfunctional" family, he became 17 years of age before he gathered up is nerve and simply left. ... So, yeah, changing him to a lower level kinda screws up his back-story. May I leave him as is? --Stroke hey apperently there is a rule that you have to ask for permission for a character above level 9May the Nuts be with you. =3 18:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Would it be alright If Daniel was level 20 or at least 17? Just wanna say that you shouldn't be accepting everyone's propositions, otherwise people will start taking you for granted. -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 20:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Will I be able to make a page for Ellie yet(I promise to make her/me level 5)? I'm just waiting because some are saying I need to wait until I make a page, so I'm just wondering. Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'A Sonic fan who cares']] 05:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to wait for anything Pink; if you've got a pokemon sorted from the quiz then go ahead and make his/her page. -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 05:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Is this allowed? Is this even remotely allowed? Apallo The Riolu Ok Im not pissed off But If GUY wants to bring up something on everyone's Pages then I might as well Quit. Because He is startign to annoy me. Sooner or later he will be bossing everyone around and makign up rules that are unfair. But Back to my character. I wont listent to any thing he has to say I dont like him or his help. I wil only liketen to anyoen but him.Firey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 06:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Vegas, thanks again, and would I be able to place a link to Bulbapedia on the main page so that people could set up their pokemon's moves and stats better? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 00:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. From what I know, I think you're the site owner, correct? And I'm wondering if it was you that posted on Pokearm? As I came from Pokemon, and I'm actually very impressed with this site ^_^mI thank you for making this site! PokemonPal7 Pokemonpal7 15:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) So how goes the forum searching? -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 18:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Righto. If you want a hand with sorting out the forums, or even with coding for some neat little things like tabs, side bars or skins, let me know. -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 18:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about not being able to help with most of this stuff. I don't know how to help you with this stuff other than make pages, sorry. [[User:Draon029|'Sing the Anthem of the Angels']][[User Talk:Draon029|'.........']][[User blog:Draon029|'And say your last goodbye.']] 18:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Question. BlurayOriginals 18:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You make all the Rps right? Cause if so, I need to update my User Page. BlurayOriginals 18:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :) Ok I'll keep in there for now. BlurayOriginals 18:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) change in plans...can James be lvl 10 in stead?--May the Nuts be with you. =3 19:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Just like I promised on the blog, I coloured the scarves for you. You can handle the Eevee colours. Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'A Sonic fan who cares']] 04:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Vegas, I'm just curious, when does the voting end? The results are suprising for me as I'm wining by 1/2 a vote, and I'm shocked by this, so yeah, do you have any idea when the voting ends? Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 04:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Are we allowed to have more than one character? I hope so. I'd have two... [[User:Vampire93|''Don't worry... I'm from the Internet...]] 06:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Vegassssss! Do you have skype, or anything where we can kinda chat privately? Or we could use the chat box... -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 15:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Heya Vegas, there's been a minor disagreement over something major and I'd like to get an official ruling on it. People are disagreeing over the number of moves a pokemon character should be able to know, with some looking to the four attack limit of the games and others looking to the limitless move-sets of the anime as reasons to justify their views. As this is your wiki and RP series, the one deciding should be you. I also ask that whatever your choice is be added to the policies so further conflict can be abated via a simple glance over the rules. Thank you for your time. -- Stroke Alrighty then, time to tweak Stroke then: I was on the wrong side of the line! XD [[Artemis' Armezhian Language|'Vi'ti myvyr bu']]' tirth set dalton.' 03:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Apallo: How Do i Boost My Rank ... nyahhhhh, it was nothin ^^; -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 06:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC)I I have two questions. Do we use Regions or places in the Mystery games? And the second question is can use use the pallte swaps for pokémon like in Smash Bros or will they count as bad Recolors? BlurayOriginals 15:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hey, can you draw a picture of my mudkip? just a normal one with a Mystic Water around his neck, is that ok? Runner VS Shadow 01:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ummm, i didnt get a reply to my last message, i was just wondering if your were just busy with other things Runner VS Shadow 01:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) alright, i understand Runner VS Shadow 01:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, characters can switch there colors to a different version I.E Blue Tie DK, Purple and Red Lucario Gay Pink Cap Ness and so on. BlurayOriginals 23:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) i know this will sound kinda childish but Vegas i dont feel confident on this wiki......and i know that im kinda not th ebest canidate for anything on here so if there is anything good that im able to help out in please tell meFirey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 06:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo I was told by Onyx that you thought I was working on the forum. But I can't work on the forum if you've taken away my access to the ACP. So y'know, if you grant me my access back then I will carry on work on it. Well then that's fine I guess, though I can tell the forum has a lot of work ahead of it. I can already think of several things the forum needs at the moment =/ -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 18:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh actually, before I forget, I should give you info as Guildmaster now. My guild is Ashmourne Guild, basic summary is this "A guild home to those who find no love on the side of good nor evil, Ashmourne adhere only to three tenets; defend the weak, fight the strong, and acquire treasure by any means. However, those who wish to join Ashmourne must pass three trials; the trial of the Mind, trial of the Body, and trial of the Soul. Do you have what it takes?" Also, I wanted to request about the evolution thing as part of Guildmaster, but I'd rather explain it on chat in private. -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 19:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Can my character have a short status boost that boosts his stats for about 1 turn? Pokemonfan8888 01:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Here is his page:Fork the Shiny Shinx Pokemonfan8888 01:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Also do you approve of Fork's Father I just want to make sure. Pokemonfan8888 01:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Guildmaster Promotion. I wanted to run something by you before I went ahead and did it. The promotion was to include to change my pokemon or evolve him and become guildmaster, but I really don't want any of those; I wanted to ask you if I could just make a second character who is the guild master of Ashmourne; a black Tyranitar. is that at all possible? -- Guyviroth - The British Hate Machine. 14:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ok, i would just like to tell you that, you can message me if you ever make the drawing i asked for Runner VS Shadow 20:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I've been wondering if we were allowed two characters, because if so I'd like two. Kaiser the Pawniard and Darque the Deino. [[User:Vampire93|Don't worry... I'm from the Internet...'']] 08:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC)